Yes
by MonsterHighWarriors
Summary: What would happen if that night Esmerelda said 'yes' when Frollo asked for her love? What if they slowly slipped into each others love? What is Esmeralda started to feel the same way about him?
1. Chapter 1

"Yes" said Esmerelda.

"What?" gaped Frollo blushing in amazment.

"I will love you" said Esmerelda panting for air as she sucked in the fumes of the fire. A guard toke a bucket and put the fire out.

The hand cuffs remained on her, but they unattached her from the pole she was on. Frollo touched her hand, warm from the fire. She smacked it away.

"Just because were in marriage does not mean I love you"

Frollo sat, not able to listen to her intrancing voice.

'Yes'

The word rung in his head like to bells.

They walked, Esmerelda still chained. They Palace of Justice seemed more warm. To Frollo. Not to Esmerelda though. She puffed as they walked they walked in toghether.

"I don't love you" she said in hatred.

"I only said yes because I wasn't prepared for death quit yet"

Frollo stared at her.

"I thought so" said Frollo.

"But that doesn't mean I don't love you" he finished his reply.

Esmerelda looked at him in disgust. They walked. Through the long hallways, and past the dark corridors. All the torches were out. They came to a corridor on the third floor.

"This is the room you will sleep in" said Frollo.

"The doors and windows will be locked so you cannot escape" he nodded to her.

She unwillingly nodded back in disgust. Her hair bounced in the movment of her head like dark blackened ocean waves. Her dark fare skin looked soft and warm. Her checks were red with hottness from the fire, and the anger that burned inside her. Hatred tward Frollo.

The door slammed open and they walked inside in sync with each others footsteps like two heart racing at the same speed.

"It's not that bad in here" she said.

Frollo just stayed silent.

"Goodnight" he finally dead breaking his vigil.

Esmerelda just puffed.

Frollo closed the door behind her. She stood silently staring out the window at the people returning home.

'Home' she thought.

'If only I could be home'.

She sat on the big bed. Tje blaxk sheets were silky smooth, the red blanket just as comfy. She listened to the sound of her own breathing, her eyelids dropping Like sandbags. She fell asleep.

Frollo closed the door behind him.

"Damn her" he muttered.

"Damn not in a bad way, but feisty" he said slowly. How he wished she felt the same way about him. The agony. He fell on his bed sweating and closed his eyes falling into a sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Her bare foot touched the ground, the smell of eggs filled the room. She looked around to remember she was in the Palace of Justice. She looked at the dresser that sat next to her bed. There was a platter of eggs and a not.

She looked at the note.

Ugh. It's was from Frollo. It read this,

'Good Morning Dear Esmerelda

I hope your sleep was nice and peaceful, heres fresh breakfast that the cook put together for you by my orders.

Love Frollo'

That stupid word love. He loved her and it was disgusting. He was cruel and mean to her kind, yet kind to her. It made no sense. Nonetheless, she housed down the breakfast fast. Her stomach was satisfied, but not her heart. It was disgusted.

She heard on the knock on the door.

'Please don't be him' she though 'don't let it be him, don't let it be...'

"Esmerelda, it's me, Frollo"

'...Him'

He walked in. He sat next to her on the bed. She sat on the other side. He put his cold hand on her shoulder, she smacked it away.

Frollo was getting frustrated.

"Look" he started.

"Do you really hate me that much" he said.

Esmerelda just nodded in reply making no eye contact. They sat in vigil for what seemed like an hour.

Frollo finally got up.

"Fine" he said starting to walk away.

"Wait" said Esmerelda.

He came back over like a puppy to its master.

"Why do you treat my people the way you do"

Silence. All you could here was Frollo's breathing. That was it, that's all she wanted to say to him. All she wanted to ask him.

"Because"

Began Frollo.

"I was a gipsy once. My father and me, my mother... She dried of strep throat. We were Living in the Court of Miracles happily together. Then, when my father died, I became solitary, and sad. So since I wasn't helping them, and just making things worse, they threw me out in exile" he finished.

"Ever since then I promised I would get the gipsy's back. But then I laI'd my eyes upon you, and my perspective of gipsy's changed ever so little"

They just sat for another moment.

"Well you have a reason but it's still not right"

No Reply. Then footsteps.

"See you later" said Frollo. And with that he closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

The day was warm, for a January day. Frollo sat in the booth carried by guards. A Tambourine. That's what he was looking for. A gift for Esmerelda a new Tambourine. One that sounded like Christmas. The booth carriage stopped. Frollo stepped out, and into the instrumental store.

The shelves were filled with dust. When the cashier saw who he was he bowed.

"What are you looking for my lord" he quivered.

"A Tambourine if you will"

The Cashire went into the back room and moments later came with a golden Tambourine filled with colors.

Frollo made his guards pay, then they left.

Esmerelda wandered around the hallways looking at paintings, and out the windows. The afternoon bells rung. She had survived her first morning here. She ran up and down the long hallways. She almost made a chandelier fall with all her stomping.

She ran through every single one counting twenty one different hallways and fourteen sets of stairs. Then she headed back to her room. With the Judge not here, she could do whatever she wanted. Until...

She slammed into someone. It's was a guard. She stopped giggling.

The guard looked down at her.

Enough said. She WALKED to her room. She fell on the bed laughing. Then she remembered were she was. She remembered she could never escape. She lost all happiness.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" said Esmerelda

In came the Judge.

"Hello" said Frollo.

"I brought you a gift" He helled out a box. Esmerelda took it and opened it.

"Thank you" she hesitated. Was he being nice.

"Listen" said Frollo.

"Okay" said Esmerelda.

"I really love you" said Frollo.

"Well, I don't love you, but freinds."

She held out her scrawny hand. Frollo hesitantly shook her hand.

"Just Freinds" he said.

But he wanted much more then that. A lot more.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked slowly through the corridor.

"You'd do this for me" said Esmerelda.

"Anything" replied Frollo.

They walked into a stone room, torches lit all around. People were trapped in cells. People Esmerelda knew. They were her gipsy friends. Frollo walked up to the guard. He held out his hand. The guard handed him a key. Hey walked over to a cell full of gipsy's.

He stuck the key in the lock and turned it left. He let the gipsy's tumble out in a mob.

"Your free to go, and I won't bug you again"

"What" said one of the gipsy children.

"Your free" said Frollo.

The gipsy's nodded to Esmerelda knowing that she convinced him.

Frollo put the key in two more cells and he let the rest of the gipsy's go. They also nodded to Esmerelda in acknowledgement. Frollo led them out the door.

Esmerelda nodded to him.

"Thank you" she said. She smiled at him warmly. He tried not to blush, but it was hard, he had been holding it in for three days now. But he never blushed, and he had to not. It showed more confidence if he didn't.

As they walked in the hallways, they were silent. A few seconds past until suddenly, Frollo felt a warm skinny hand touch his. The hand grasped his. It was Esmerelda's.

She smiled at him.

"That was a nice thing to do" she said.

"Only the best for you" he replied.

"Your a good freind" said Esmerlda smiling.

"Your a much nicer person than I though" she concluded.

And with those words Frollo felt loved, by a freind. But a future had something else in mind for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so wow! I never though that in one day my story would have eighty-four views. This means a lot to me. I wasn't gonna finish this story, but now I'm eager to. Review and feedback are appreciated. Thank You Guys!**

He sat on his bed, as he sunk into it like quick sand. He though of the beautiful girl he had lusted over for a good three weeks at best. He though of the night he really confessed his love for her to God. He couldn't recall if it was a dream, or real. It seemed to enchanting to be real, but it's seemed for life like so it could be real. He didnt know what to think of it. Suddenley he heard a knock on the door. He lookEd to it as if to talk to it.

"Come in" he said.

He was delighted to see the gipsy come in, her warm smile made him feel glad to be alive. Her bare greet mad a pit- pat sound in the floor.

"Hello" said said.

"Hello" Frollo said.

"Listen, I want to thank you gforget what you did earlier" she said. "It was a really nice thing to do" she concluded.

"We'll, anything for you" he said.

Esmerelda giggled. She didn't pretend to puke, or look away from him, she just giggled.

He couldn't help it, he giggled with her. They both fell backwards giggling. Hers soft, lit, raspy giggle harmonized with his deep, low, gravely giggle. She sat up. "You really are nicer then I though" she stopped for a moment. They just sat in vigil.

"And Sweeter" she added. Frollo awas about to add onto that when she kissed him on the cheek, then ran out the door and slammed it shut.

he was glad bshe left because his faced turned as red as a fire. As red as the fire in the fire place when he confessed his love for her, and that prayer he prayeLatham night was coming true.


End file.
